This project examines the mechanisms by which gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH) controls the secretion of LH and FSH by anterior pituitary cells. This includes characterization and analysis of the GnRH receptors in anterior pituitary tissue, and the role of cyclic nucleotides and other intracellular regulators in the mechanism of action of GnRH.